DESCRIPTION: Genetic factors are increasingly recognized as major determinants of bone mass and osteoporosis risk. Although some interesting candidate genes have been identified, the major genetic mechanisms involved remain undefined and the field is early in its development. This application is submitted to help support a proposed scientific conference entitled: "Skeletal Genetics: The Next Decade. "The overall objective of the proposed conference is not only to summarize the current state-of-the-art in skeletogenetic development, but more importantly to examine in detail the opportunities for advancement and consensus building. The specific objectives of the conference are to summarize the current knowledge as a foundation for subsequent discussions; examine current and emerging strategies in genetic investigation; discuss how the principles of functional genomics can be applied to skeletal issues; and devise strategies for productive collaborations between molecular, animal and human geneticists. The conference is designed to provide a forum that will facilitate the exchange of information and ideas among researchers within and outside the bone community and to provide an opportunity for young investigators to interact with senior investigators in the field. The structure of the conference will be presentations by three scientists per primary topic followed by discussion and consensus development. Speakers will cover topics such as computational analysis for gene discovery, animal models and gene discovery, the power of the human genome, optimizing investigations of quantitative traits, and new statistical approaches for analyzing complex phenotypes. Potential participants will be invited from the bone and genetics community with as many as 200 expected to attend the conference. A summary of the conference will be published as a means to help coalesce the field. The Natcher Auditorium at the NIH in Bethesda has been reserved for May 15-16, 2001 for this conference. The Natcher has conference space, audiovisual equipment and handicapped access. The facility is centrally located and accessible for participants. The area has sufficient accommodations adjacent to the Natcher for the attendees and conference personnel. Funds are requested to support the personnel and non-labor costs associated with conducting the conference and to enable young investigators to attend. Support for other conference expenses will be sought from industry sponsors.